


The Photographs

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [1]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, I love these two more than my own existence, Photographs, Romance, mention of endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: A brief and short look into the cute moments between Scott and Hope.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Photographs

_ Pre-Civil War _

Scott smiled as he watched Hope working away on the new model of the suit. She was so focused. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she worked.

Scott found it cute. He found everything about her cute. 

Hope glanced up at the man and smirked a little at him. “Take a picture,” she said. “It’ll last longer.”

“Would you kill me if I took that advice?” Scott asked jokingly, leaning forward against the worktop. 

“Maybe not.” The woman’s smirk grew. 

Scott pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the camera app and held it up and waited for the image to focus. Then he snapped the picture.

  
  


_ Pre-Infinity War _

Hope giggled as Scott continued to fail miserably at making homemade ice cream. He was positive he had mixed the ingredients together properly. And yet, as he shook the two bags—one with salt and ice cubes and the other with the mixture—the mixture in one wouldn’t stiffen nor mix together completely. It remained a liquid mess. 

“It’s useless, Scott,” Hope said, leaning back on the kitchen counter and heaving herself up to sit. 

“No. It’s. Not!” Scott growled from clenched teeth. “I’m following the instructions.”

“Are you positive you used the right ingredients?” the woman asked. 

“Absolutely positive.” Scott’s bag-shaking grew more aggressive. 

“Maybe you should—”

_SPLAT!_

The bag had slipped from the man’s grasp and busted on the floor. Scott’s shirt, pants, and some areas of his arms—and somehow his face—now had a milk and vanilla extract mix splattered all over. 

Scott stood, stunned. And Hope erupted into laughter. She fumbled for her phone to quickly take a picture. 

  
  


_ Endgame _

Scott stood in the building the Avengers were gathered in. He was off in a corner, awaiting the others in their Quantum Suits. 

He held his phone in his hand, staring at the pictures in his camera roll. Of Hope in deep concentration, of himself and his cooking/baking goof-ups. And some of the two just gazing at each other with complete and utter love in their eyes. Those ones, Cassie had managed to capture.

Scott was ready. He was ready to get the love of his life back. 

And he was willing to do _anything_ to get her back. 


End file.
